My Life
by kyochan-the-great
Summary: 15 year old Gerretta has a crazy life, but her world turns upside down when a strange letter arrives by owl. Secrets will be rivaled, the Truth be told, Love will bloom, and a Great Evil will return. *more info inside*


**YWG: Heyy! This is my personal favorite out of my stories! **

**Gea: Why do all your stories have such depression in them?**

**YWG: I honestly don't know. Anyway, something to say before we get this party started! **

**1) This takes place during Harry & gangs 4th year (AKA the Goblet of Fire)**

**2) Gea and Yugi are going to there fifth year**

**3) I'm a Tea basher. XD**

**Gea: Wolfy also DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR HARRY POTTER! Gea, Kira, & Wolf are all Wolfy's, so GO STEAL SOMETHING ELSE!**

**YWG: Only you can call me Wolfy...anyway, one with the show! ^.^**

**

* * *

**

It was 11:00 pm in June when a 15-year-old height challenged girl with long, dark brown, almost black, hair that went down to her waist and unusual rich blue-teal eyes crept through the door. She tip-toed across the living room hoping to get to her room before...

"Gerretta! were have you been?" Renn yelled. _Great, the last thing I need right now_

"Oh, hi Renn. I was...around." Gea said, annoyed that she had been found out.

"Around? You know damn well I know what 'around' means! You will never, I repeat, _never _go to Yugi's house again!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Gea screeched, outraged. Yugi was her best friend, and frankly, Renn didn't approve.

"Yes I can because I'm your father!" Renn (Gea never thought of him as a dad) said sternly.

"You are my _legal_ _GUARDIAN_ and NO! What about Yugi? I NEED HIM!" Gea yelled, trying to keep herself from crying, for if she did Renn would win, and that's just what he wants.

"Oh don't worry Gea, and guess who is going to stay with us?" Renn said rather suspiciously. Gea knew that her father was going to say something she would hate because he only called her Gea when he did.

"If it's-"

"Kuuni!"

"NO! I HATE YOU!" Gea screamed in his face, at the brink of tears. Kuuni was Renn's girlfriend.

_What does he see in that evil witch?_ Suddenly Gea felt a sharp pain on my cheek. She dropped to the floor from the impact. He had slapped her. Typical.

"You wench! You _will_ treat Kuuni with respect!"

/_/How DARE he! I should deal with him now!/_

_/NO! You will not hurt him, Kira! Plus, he has done worse./ _Gea argued with her yami, trying to calm her down.

"NEVER!"

He raised his foot. Gea knew what was coming and braced herself for a kick. All of a sudden Gea felt something over her and heard a vicious snarl.

"Wolf!" Gea cried out happily. Wolf was her very faithful dog. He was a huskey, but he looked like a wolf (to Gea anyway) hence the name...

"What the hell? How did that mutt get over here? He was locked in your room!" Renn said, outraged that his pummeling had come to an end. He knew all to well that if he tried to hurt Gea with Wolf in the room, he would end up in the hospital for a few days.

"That mutt won't always be around to protect you, Gerretta!" At this Wolf growled, almost taunting Renn to hurt him or her. With that, he stormed off to his room. Gea sat up, causing Wolf to move. She turned to him and gave her companion a hug, crying softly. Wolf seamed to be hugging her back with his head. They went back pretty far, so they understood each other in a weird way. "Thanks Wolf." He pulled away and whimpered as he sniffed at Gea's cheek. "I'm fine, don't worry." Wolf gave what looked like a nod. "Let's go and get some sleep." Gea said, yawning though wincing at the pain in her cheek. They went up stairs to her room.

/_How the hell can you not want to kill that man?/ _Kira demanded appearing next to Gea.

/_Simple, I do I just don't think I can live on my own and I have no where else to go...yet. Now, let me be so I can sleep./_

/_Fine. Good night my aibou_./ Kira said disappearing.

/_Good night. You BETTER not do anything to Renn when I'm asleep!_/ Gea thought she heard a grumble along the lines of 'stupid promises'. After closing the mind link, Gea got changed into pj's and climbed into her very inviting bed. After getting comfortable, Wolf jumped on the bed and laid down next to her in his comforting/protecting way. Gea gave him a good-night kiss before the world went black.

_***The Next Day***_

"Hey Yugi! You awake?" Gea called as she entered the Kame Game Shop, Wolf right behind her. It was 9:00 on a Saturday morning in June. No reply. _Hmm..._ Getting an idea, Gea snuck in and closed the door as quietly as she could. As she tip-toed to the stairs Gea saw herself in a mirror. _Huh, not bad. _Gea was wearing short-shorts with a purple tee and matching hand warmers. She always wore hand warmers, even in the summer, 'cause Gea has a birth-scare in the shape of the eye of Horus. It had the same powers as a Millennium Item, but there wasn't one. It is the reason Kira is 'alive', Gea can use shadow magic, and one other power that no one knows of; the power to separate yamis from there hairkis & give the yami a body of their own. No one knows about Kira either. So Gea always wore hand warmers so no one could see it.

"Stay there, Wolf." whispered Gea with a evil grin when she noticed Wolf was trying to open the door again. Wolf sat down and waited.

Gea tip-toed up the stairs and found Yugi's room. She opened the door a little and peeked in. Yugi was fast asleep. _Perfect._ Gea slipped in, closed the door and flattened herself against the wall. She went to take a step when Yugi rolled over, scarring Gea. _Don't wake up, don't wake up._ Luckily for Gea, Yugi didn't wake. Gea took a step, ever so softly, then another, then another. Gea was right next to the bed. _This is going to be fun. _Gea tensed up, then pounced with a "RAWR!"

"AHHHH!" Yugi Jumped a mile. He panicked for a millisecond, until he saw who it was that had jumped on him.

"Gea!"

"What?" Gea asked, looking completely innocent, even though she was sitting on him.

"You are so going to get it!" Yugi growled in a playful way.

"Eeep!" Gea made a break for it only to be tackled by Yugi, in his pj's.

"Spare me!" Gea screeched.

"Never!" Yugi then started to tickle Gea.

"Ha ha ha!" Gea laughed. Yugi knew her ticklish spots, and it, well, tickled. "S-stop Yug-gi!" Gea said while laughing.

After a minute, Grandpa came in to see what was making all that racket. The sight was quiet amusing and strange. Yugi was basically on top of Gea, still in his pj's, and tickling the girl.

"Alright you two, some people actually want some sleep."

"G-Grandpa!" both teens stuttered. "Er, this isn't what it looks like.." Yugi tried to explain but got interrupted by Gea, who had gotten out of his grasp, tackled Yugi and started tickling him.

"Ha ha! Revenge!" Gea gave Yugi a triumphant smirk. "We even?"

"Oh no we're not!" Yugi grinned. Grandpa left, shaking his head with a smile on his face as he said "Teenagers..." Yugi then pushed Gea off and grabbed her from behind, 'threw' her to the ground, and pinned her down. "Now we are." Yugi said, grinning broadly.

"Good, cause i'm hungry. And you need to get changed." Gea snickered, trying hard not to laugh. Yugi's shirt had some how gotten unbuttoned and Kira was practically drooling at the sight.

/_O.M.G, he is soo cute..._/At this comment, Gea burst into laughter.

"What?" Yugi asked, as he got up and was re-buttoning his pj shirt.

"Oh -snicker- nothing."

"O.K..." Yugi gave Gea an odd look, then got an idea. Knowing Gea loved to win at anything, this was going to be fun. "LAST ONE DOWNSTAIRS IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Yugi shouted, running out the door.

"What! No fair!" Gea yelled running after Yugi. Being Gea, Gea tripped on nothing, crashed into Yugi, and went crashing down the stairs. In a jumble at the bottom of the stairs, Yugi still in his pj's, they look up, first at Tea who had come in 2 minutes before and was tapping her feet, then at each other and laughed until they were crying.

"A-hem." Tea growled. Tea loathed Gea for two reasons, 1) because before Gea had moved here from America, Tea had Yugi all to herself and Gea had stolen him away from her, and 2) Gea could dance so much better than she could, and she could sing.

"Oh. Hey Tea." Gea scowled at her. She really hated Tea. They just could not get along no matter what.

"Uh, Good mourning Tea. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, wishing that Tea would leave.

_((Yugi! That's not very nice, even if I do agree with you.))_

_(Yami, I was having fun, and now we are probably going to hear another friendship speech.)_

"I came over to ask you to come hang out with me for the day." Tea said, instantly smiling at Yugi. "That is what _best friends _do, isn't it." Tea sneered at Gea as she said the last part.

"Oh, well I was going to ask Gea the same thing." Yugi said, smirking

_((OOOH! BURN! Nice one, Yugi.))_

"WHAT? But _WE _are best friends!"

"No we're not, we're just friends."

"YOU ARE GOING TO HANG OUT WITH ME TODAY!" Tea screeched, grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Let. Him. Go. You. Witch." Gea said, her teeth clenched and her head and left arm lighting up with the Eye of Horus.

"Or what? What can you do that could possibly-" Tea stopped. Gea was _on fire._ It was purple fire. Suddenly Gea shrieked and glowed very bright. Tea and Yugi put an arm in front of their eyes in an attempted to shield them from the light. When the light stopped, they put their arms down. Tea froze. "Wha-" Standing before them were two Gea's. One was the one that Tea always saw. The other was almost exactly like Gea except for three things. She was slightly shorter, her hair was messier/wilder, and her eyes were emerald green.

"Tea, the 'or what' was a shadow game." The Other Gea said. "The first one the move loses. There's a catch. Things will be swarming around you,horrible things, and _you can't move_. So I suggest you choose a good position."

"W-what th-the h-hell is g-going-"

"Game Start."

* * *

**YWG: Dun-Dun-Dun! **

**Gea: You are so dramatic...OMG! I JUST SPILLED MY OJ! -bleep-!**

**YWG: Gasps! No bad swearing! And i'm dramatic?...**

**Gea: Because SHUT UP.**

**YWG: 0.0 Ok, miss Crabby. Anyway, If I get just 3 reviews, I will post the next chappie up faster!**

**Gea: So you're basically bribing them?**

**YWG: Yes. Yes I am.**

**Reviews=Chappie! ^.^**


End file.
